Death of Lucifer
by Rhuen
Summary: In an alternate timeline things did not go as Sam and Dean wanted and Lucifer nearly won; if not for a very unlikely event involving a cross-dimensional entity weilding an abomination of a weapon.


It is a plain field, nothing special, like any old field in middle America; however this field holds a secret. As Rhulan's boots sink into the soft earth she trots over the ground surveying the spot of earth before her. Holding out her hand she summons from a black portal a most unusual blade. A sword with a black double edged blade, a guard resembling a pair of black feathered wings, and a hilt of black wrapped leather with a ring base. Rhulan points the blade at the ground, a black light strikes the earth opening up a vortex within the ground. A man is thrown up out of the earth which closes beneath him. The man's skin is crackling.

The man cracks his neck and smiles, "so, who do I…"

He moves around a bit comically tilting his head and squinting his eyes, "Now…who and what are you? Not something my dad came up with that's for sure."

"I am your death," says Rhulan, "As I understand it you are the Lucifer…the devil of this world. *shrugs*, honestly I don't care, what I care about is getting a certain high and mightier than your pitiful one universe making god's attention off of me. Which means unfortunately for you, I am going to kill you."

"Really?" says Lucifer, "because tougher bitches than you have tried, and I'm still here."

He draws out a small pillar like weapon.

"What is that?" says Rhulan with a tone of disappointment.

"An Arch-Angel's sword," says Lucifer, delight in and mischief in his voice and eye.

"Pitiful," says Rhulan, "This weapon in my hand is a Seraphim Blade, where I am from this is the weapon used by the Seraphim, a class of angels…at least where I am from above the Arch-Angels. In the right hands this sword could cleave the Earth's moon in half."

She smiles, "but to be honest, you look boring, I can see the you inside that meat puppet. Why don't you step out of that limiter and make this more interesting."

"Would if I could," says Lucifer, "so you going to fight me or what? You know I could use…"

Rhulan tosses the Seraphim Sword to Lucifer. He catches it as he drops his weapon and grimaces as it vibrates in his hand, feeling the raw power trying to rip free of his grasp down to his true self.

"Woah," says Lucifer.

"hmm," laughs Rhulan close mouthed, "That should make you more interesting to fight then. However I still need a weapon."

She opens a portal and a weapon emerges that Lucifer can't take his eyes off of. This is a Katana whose hilt is so black as to not be visible as anything but a hole in time and space. The blade shimmers as redness, sparking with an energy foreign to all his reality. The very space around it blackens and burns, a human eye would only see the red glowing blade and blackness around with little red electric sparks; but to a thing like Lucifer whose nature is multi-dimensional this is a horrifying thing, its very presence ripping through each and every dimension of this reality, any motion it makes permanently scarring the time and space and sub-space and hyper-space and dark space and ghost space and all spaces even those not spaces. Far away a little man standing behind a booth signing his latest book narrows his eyes and looks in the general direction of the battle and grimaces.

"Something wrong sir," says an assistant by his side.

"No," says the man, "Just a little something that should pass."

Back at the battle Lucifer says, "What…the fuck is that?"

"This," says Rhulan grabbing the hilt, her hand turning into a black claw whose darkness deforms the proportions of her arm, extending up to her elbow, "Is the Thousand Year Sword. Made by crushing the soul of an Old One into a singularity forged as a blade in the depths of the first hell to ever emerge in the omniverse by beings whose very nature can snuff out galaxies as sustenance."

She shrugs, "this is one of their bullets basically, held in a hilt forged out of the fabric of the betweenverse in which elder gods dwell…."

"Any who," she says pointing the blade at him leaving behind a black stain in the path of the blade, "Engarde shiny snake man."

He charges at her, as he swings the Seraphim Sword towards her, she doesn't move, the blade along with Lucifer's arm flies away from her and embeds its self into the very air, cracking space as though it were stone. Lucifer's arms and part of his true self attached to it are being dissolved and drawn into the blade.

Lucifer is caught off guard, the Thousand Year Sword is now stabbed through his chest, Rhulan however does not appear to have moved, instead somehow Lucifer seems to have lunged into her sword. As he watches the his arm being apparently eaten by the Seraphim sword, parts of his body slowly bubble and float apart like pixels and polygons in a computer program glitching and being deleted. He smiles as realization comes from what he sees, through his eyes he sees subtle lines in space distorted, depth and time distorted.

"The sword," he says with his final breath, "one swing…and you closed space and time with out my being able to see from where I has….*cough*…*hehk*….you'll make a great king of Hell."

Lucifer's body and spirit vanish. Rhulan draws the Thousand Year Sword back, and holding out her hand summons the Seraphim Sword back to her which is drawn back into a portal as well.

"That was interesting," says a small man appearing from a puff of smoke, "so just bored or something?"

"More like a hit list to clear my karma…really just to get the mother of chaos off my ass for things beyond your concern."

"Hm," says the small man, "Well, usually I don't interfere or anything but I really need to fix that damage you did."

"My apologies," says Rhulan, "but given the true nature beneath the façade that thing was giving with its meat puppet I felt this was the most expedient way to destroy that thing with out risking the destruction of your planet. It didn't seem like something that would focus on one spot and just shoot its power off like a firebomb."

"or roast my own ass for that matter," she thinks to herself.

The man *shrugs*, "Sure, so you sticking around?"

"No," says Rhulan, "From what I can sense your world is too limited to be of interest to me. You have some rather tight leashes on your magic code wrapped around this world. Sure I could cause some chaos by tugging on those strings, might have in my younger days, but I have more important matters to attend to and my own projects to see to. So don't worry about me, god of this world."

With that Rhulan opens a portal and vanishes.

"Need a hand," says an old man appearing of no where.

"It's just a small rip," says the small man, "The permanent loss of matter is small enough to not cause any real big problems, the only significant loss of energy was Lucifer, the time loss right here is troubling. I think we should make it a point to remember this energy, she did say it was made from the body of something between universes."

"And if she showed up," says the old man, "something else might follow that same path."

"Sound interesting," says the small man.

"Indeed," says the old man.


End file.
